Weekend Experiences: Side Phoenix
by YunsDreamWorld
Summary: Team Ōtori gets their turn with the couple.


I'm not sure I'm happy with this one. Anyway, rating went slightly up for the last scene to be on the safe side.

Still no beta reader.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was with a sense of resignation that Yūta was waiting for the last afternoon lesson to end. While not as strong as in the morning, the nervousness and apprehension had come after lunch break. To him, it seemed like the seconds were purposefully creeping by to torture him. Every time he glanced at the clock, the minute hand seemed to have only moved a millimetre.

When the bell finally rang, Yūta let himself slump forward in relief. Unlike his classmates, he took his sweet time packing up this time around. Not that he could blame them for wanting to leave as soon as humanly possible. As sweet as Tōru could be, he could be just as scary as all their other teammates and Kakeru was fundamentally an intense person.

By the time Yūta had packed all his things and stood up from his seat, everyone aside from his two teammates had made themselves scarce. Just as he made to take his crutches, two arms slipped beneath his armpits and pulled him back against.  
"I'm going to run, Tengenji. There's no need to hold be back", Yūta sighed tiredly. The day had been way too exhausting for him. He almost regretted not telling his team who he had been with over the weekend, but what is done is done. The fact that he wouldn't be able to practice his dancing also didn't help with keeping his energy levels up.  
"You did during lunch, though", Tōru accused him and took Yūta's bag and crutches.  
"That was because Sazanami-senpai promised me to have lunch with me", Yūta defended with a pout. Then he shrieked as he was suddenly thrown over Kakeru's shoulders.  
"Wait! Let me down! I can walk on my own!", he protested loudly. He didn't flail, though, in fear of hitting is already injured foot somewhere and making it worse.  
"Nope, we're meeting with the others in the lesson room", Kakeru dead-panned as they made their way out of the classroom. Conceding out of exhaustion, he dug out his cell phone and sent his boyfriend a quick message to let him know where to find him.

* * *

The silence was overwhelming. It had been several minutes since Yūta had been sat down in a chair in the middle of their usual lesson room. His four teammates were standing in front of him in a half-circle with their backs to the entrance door. Itsuki sat off to the side on the piano's chair and Yūta couldn't tell whether he was amused or worried by the situation. The only thing he had done since they arrived was using his phone, presumably to send a text message.  
"Well then. Shall we begin?" Kakeru growled cracking his knuckles and staring threateningly at his team leader, which caused him to shrink back into the chair despite knowing it was only an act. And from the looks of it, they weren't going to do the good cop, bad cop routine. He never knew Tōru could look so imposing.

Right then, there was a loud knock on the door and everyone's head snapped towards it. Except for Yūta's, who was already facing the door, and Itsuki's, who leisurely rose from his seat and slinked towards the door. He unceremoniously opened the door.  
"Sorry, the teacher took longer with the issue than expected", Sakuya, who stood in the door, apologised.  
"They were just about to start", Itsuki responded and let his fellow Kaō Kai member in. Sakuya immediately strode over to his boyfriend and stopped next to the chair.  
"I saw your message", he mentioned and gave him a short kiss. Then he took a stand behind the chair and let his hands rest on the younger's shoulders. Automatically, Yūta raised his left hand to cover his right hand. It was well worth the shell-shocked faces of his teammates. Itsuki, who had sat back down at the piano, seemed to find the scene extremely amusing.  
Kakeru, however, seemed like he was going to explode any minute now, but was stopped by Kuga putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Tōru looked he was going to faint.  
"I assume you were with Sazanami-senpai over the weekend?" Kaito asked with an exasperated sigh. Yūta simply nodded.  
"Ha! I told you his injury was Sazanami-senpai's fault!" Kakeru exclaimed with triumph. Deadly silence reigned as the interrogation quartet turned back to stare at the couple. Both Yūta and Sakuya merely stared back at them for a couple of seconds until the meaning of Kakeru's words sunk it.

Laughter exploded and reverberated throughout the room leaving everyone aside from Itsuki completely baffled. Though, Itsuki couldn't deny that he was surprised to see Sakuya laughing that hard. The older boy was always composed and calm. But it suited him. Perhaps his student would be good for him. Now, he only had to pray that the tension within the Kaō Kai didn't mess with that.

Slowly, the laughter died off dwindling down to chuckles until only hard breathing was left. There was the one or other stray chuckle or snort until the couple had calmed their breathing to not leave any evidence of their laughing flash.  
"Actually, I ended up spending the weekend at Sakuya's _because_ I injured myself", Yūta explained with a hint of mirth.  
"You're calling him by his first name!?/How did that happen?", Kakeru and Tōru asked at the same time. The other two merely arched their eyebrows in surprise.  
"He's my boyfriend. Of course, I'm calling him by his first name. He calls me by my first name, too", Yūta pouted with crossed arms.  
"You didn't earlier", Kaito pointed out.  
"That's because I wasn't sure who else was around. Ōtori-senpai already knows and you guys are my teammates", Yūta sighed relaxing back into his boyfriends comforting hands, which were gently massaging his shoulders.  
"Why does Ōtori-senpai already know?" Kakeru asked sounding miffed.  
"Because the Kaō Kai kind of forced us to have lunch with them", Yūta shot back.  
"I was originally planning on eating lunch alone with Yūta, but Hīragi and the others ambushed us", Sakuya clarified.

"We still don't know how you injured yourself!" Tōru whined interrupting before anyone could get a word in again.  
"Sorry. I got caught in the downpour on my way back and was running. It was quite difficult to see and I collided with Sakuya when I rounded a corner. I sprained my ankle when I fell", Yūta summarised sheepishly.  
"So, it senpai's fault after all", the Kabuki actor huffed.  
"No, it was just a set of unfortunate circumstances happening at the same time. The sidewalk was pretty slippery", Yūta sighed in exasperation. He loved his teammates, but sometimes they could be as vexing to him as he was probably to them occasionally.  
"Since my ankle didn't seem broken, Sakuya took me home with him and treated my ankle. I stayed the night on his suggestion to make sure it wasn't broken or worse than it looked. Since I wouldn't really have been able to practice with my ankle like that I decided to stay the weekend", the team leader continued.  
"That doesn't really explain how you ended up as a couple", Shū pointed out, which earned him murmurs of agreement. Yūta cast a quick glance at his boyfriend silently asking him to take the lead on this one.  
"We spent practically the entire weekend together. I already found Yūta to be an interesting person before getting to know him a bit better. It kind of developed naturally and easily, so we decided we wanted to see where this mutual attraction will go", Sakuya volunteered with his boyfriend smiling along and giving a confirming nod at the end.

The couple was intensively scrutinised before four pairs of shoulders sacked and four sighs echoed simultaneously. That was followed by Itsuki chuckling, who sat bent over on the chair. Sakuya could only shake his head.  
"Seems the worst is over", Yūta whispered letting his head fall back. He sighed softly as he felt his boyfriend's hand thread through his hair. With all the exhaustion, he almost wished that practice was already over.  
"Should I pick you up after practice?", Sakuya murmured gently. For a short moment, Yūta wondered if he could read his mind. Then again, he wasn't trying particularly hard to hide his exhaustion.  
"Yes, I would like that", the first-year student smiled closing his eyes as he leant into his boyfriend's hand. Then he felt lips touch his forehead, the hand in his hair brushing away his bangs.  
"Have fun. I still have to explain things to my team properly", Sakuya noted as he straightened up.  
"You sure you don't want me there?" Yūta questioned worriedly opening his eyes again. He was met with a small smile from the other.  
"It's fine. They already cornered me during a break" the older student explained. "I was just asked to make sure it doesn't interfere with the exams for the Musical Department."  
Yūta snorted at that, then rose to give Sakuya quick kiss. The third-year student retaliated by ruffling the smaller boy's hair. Then he turned around and walked toward the door. Just as he reached the door he was stopped by Kaito calling his name  
"If you hurt him…" Kaito warned, but didn't elaborate on what he would do. Sakuya merely smiled and held his hands up in a placating gesture. He turned around with a promise not to do so leaving his lips and then disappeared through the door.  
In the meantime, Yūta had buried his head in his hands. He felt a bit guilty. His boyfriend had been getting serious shovel talks, while he had merely gotten a gentle warning from his boyfriend's best friend. While Sakuya hadn't told him the details, he did mention that Itsuki had given him a shovel talk.  
"Shall we start practice?" Itsuki asked as he joined his students in the middle of the room. The response was enthusiastic, albeit lacking a bit in volume as Yūta was exhausted. With that, Team Ōtori's mentor started practice and made sure to keep the team leader off his injured ankle.

* * *

Stretching with a yawn, Yūta let himself fall backwards having finally finished his homework. Sakuya, who was sitting next to him, had already finished earlier and helped him finish. A hand gently ran its fingers through his hair. He instantly leant into it humming softly.  
"I think I need to start leaving some of my clothes here", Yūta pondered grabbing onto the hem of Sakuya's Kaō Kai blazer with his right hand.  
"Or you can continue borrowing mine. I already told you this morning that I like you seeing wearing them", Sakuya chuckled as he continued petting Yūta's hair.  
"Bit possessive, aren't we?" Yūta teased lightly. It didn't really bother him. He found it rather endearing. That is as long as it stayed within a healthy boundary.  
"A bit perhaps", the third-year student admitted. For a while, a comfortable silence ensued during which Yūta kept enjoying his boyfriend's caresses.

"So, was my team scarier or not than Haruto-san?" Yūta asked after a while. For a moment, the hand his hair stopped its movement before resuming. The other probably hadn't expected the sudden question.  
"Not really. I can't deny that Tsukigami can be threatening when he wants to be, but it's far less intense than Tsukigami-senpai's", Sakuya hummed. The remained like that for a bit longer before they started putting their stuff away and get ready for bed.  
Once they had made themselves comfortable and the light was out, Yūta cuddled into the warmth provided by his boyfriend's body. He never knew how nice it could feel to share the bed with someone else. Craning his neck, he leant in for a kiss. So far, they had only exchanged quick one, but this time Yūta felt like drawing it out a bit. Sakuya seemed to have no complaints and responded in kind sneaking one of his hands behind his head to pull him a bit closer.  
The kiss heated up, growing more passionate. Yūta had to grab onto Sakuya's shirt to keep himself grounded. It was difficult for both to withdraw from the kiss leaving them slightly breathless. They rested their foreheads together while catching their breaths.  
"That was just… wow", Yūta breathed out. A pleased hum was his answer. It filled him with fondness and warmth.  
"I think we'll have to do that more often", the first-year student hummed following up with a yawn. He snuggled closer to the other and made himself comfortable again.  
"I agree", Sakuya murmured rearranging his arms around the smaller boy into a more comfortable position. They whispered their good nights and drifted off to sleep and into pleasant dreams.


End file.
